onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Charmed?! Queen of Kamabakka!
General Info | Stamina1 = 5 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Rookie | Conditions1 = Slot Restrictions: TND | Experience1 = | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = Charmed?! Queen of Kamabakka! Midpoint | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 10 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Veteran | Conditions2 = Slot Restrictions: TND | Experience2 = 1245 | Beli2 = 6225 | Title2 = | Manuals2 = | Quest3 = Charmed?! Queen of Kamabakka! Woman | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 15 | Battles3 = 8 | Difficulty3 = Elite | Conditions3 = Slot Restrictions: TND | Experience3 = 2342 | Beli3 = 11710 | Title3 = Queen | Manuals3 = | Quest4 = Charmed?! Queen of Kamabakka! New Kama | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 30 | Battles4 = 8 | Difficulty4 = Expert | Conditions4 = Slot Restrictions: TND | Experience4 = 5540 | Beli4 = 24557 | Title4 = Woo-Hoo! | Manuals4 = | Manuals = }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon full clear of the last of the four difficulty stages. *Limited-Time Event. *All difficulties get a chance to drop the manual or secret boss. *The higher the difficulty level, the higher the chance you'll have of getting one of the manual or secret boss to appear. :*When the secret boss does appear, there is a 100% chance of it dropping. Drop rates Links need updating, remove this sentence when they are correct *Do you want to know what are the precise drop chances of a poster or manual? Now you can see them here (for Elite and Expert). Also, please help refine that data by sharing the results of your drops through this form. How to Beat Encounter! Whitebeard Pirates FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Information This is not a particularly tough FN. You can bring any units you want, but slots are restricted to , RCV and TND, and the main boss is , so a DEX team is highly recommended. Inazuma has 285k, attacks for <3k n 1 CD, and helps you by giving you 8 turns boost for getting / orbs. Ivankov appears twice, first on stage 5, whereha has 350k HP, attacks for <3k on 1 CD, and preemptively gives you a 1.25x orb boost until end of the game, and turns your slots to weak. Take out his bodyguards first, and him on the next turn or so. Second time as the boss he comes with 865k HP, attacks for 4,112 on 1 CD, preemptively puts up a small DEF UP for 2 turns and despairs your captain (and locks the friend) for 1 turn. Every 2 turns he will clear all buffs and debuffs and puts immunity. <50% he increases his attack to 5,600 and starts throwing 2-turns locks around. Recommended Captains Any reasonably good DEX captain. Recommended Support Units Any reasonably good DEX subs. Recommended Sockets Anto-lock and anti-despair 1-2 will help a bit, but you can clear without them. Recommended Teams 30 Stamina Walkthrough Please add missing info. Team Builder Helper Coming soon.